


The British Are Coming

by ThatOtherBlonde (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, British Slang, Caring Link, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Role-Playing Game, Sexual Roleplay, Sick Rhett, Slash, british accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThatOtherBlonde
Summary: Based from GMM episode #1037.Rhett is tired from the tea he drank. Link takes it as an opportunity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Link's silly British accent made me write this. I loved it. He was good at it. He made me laugh so much. It was a good, pretty much dead-on British accent. 
> 
> And I think that tea Rhett was drinking made him horny. Idk what's going on with the British. They seem like a fun people if they have tea just for the sole purpose of turning someone on. 
> 
> Anyways... As you can understand, I just had to write this. I couldn't resist. 
> 
> But this is gonna be fun. And again apologies in advance to Rhett and Link but... I just had too.

Rhett and Link had just finished filming another successful, insanely funny episode of Good Mythical Morning. This one about the British, and how they talk and their candy.

After the show, they both walk back into their shared office. Link grabs his laptop, while Rhett sits himself down on the couch. 

Link looks over at Rhett, noticing how the tall man seems to be in a daze. 

"Are you okay, man?" Link questioned. "You seem a bit out of it" 

Rhett stayed silent for a second as he gently rubbed his temples as his elbows rested on his knees. 

Link noticed Rhett seemed to be not himself and he was started to grow worried for his friend. He closed his laptop and set it aside and scooted himself closer to Rhett, wrapping his arm around the taller man. 

"What's wrong with you?" Link questioned again. This time his voice is laced with concern. 

Rhett continued to look down at the floor in front of him. Still not saying anything as he absentmindedly rubbed his hands together. 

"I think that tea did something to me", Rhett says after a brief moment of silence. 

"What do you mean?" Link asks sounding worried. 

Rhett glanced over at Link than back down to the floor. "I don't know. I just. I just feel funny" 

"Would you say "cheeky"?" Link was using that same silly British accent he was doing for Good Mythical Morning. It was silly but it made Rhett smile and the fans seemed to love it based from the comments they saw.

Rhett glanced over at Link and couldn't help but smile from his wittiness. It actually worked. He was temporally distracted from the sudden bout of drowsiness that had overcome him and didn't seem like it was going away. 

Rhett smiled over at Link. "Keep doing that accent. It's making me feel better" 

Link questioned. "Really?"

"It's kinda relaxing". Rhett suddenly grabs his head, letting out a moan of pain. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Link questioned. "Maybe you should lay down". 

Link gets up from the couch to make room for Rhett to stretch out his long legs. 

"Come on, put your feet up and lie back", Link says and gestures for Rhett to lie down. 

Rhett only lays down to make Link happy. At least Link is saying everything in that British accent which is what he wanted. Rhett props his head up on a pillow as the rest of his body rests onto the couch. He looks over at Link, whose currently fluffing another pillow and placing it under his feet. 

"You really don't have to take care of me", Rhett states. 

Link kneels down on the floor, and looks up at Rhett. "I want to take care of you", he says as he pushes up his glasses.

Link begins to fluff the pillow Rhett is laying his pretty little head on, as he continues to look into his eyes. He brings his hand up to Rhett's forehead as he slowly starts to stroke the top of his head. 

"Um... Link", Rhett begins as he lets out a light chuckle. "Can you not pet me right now?" 

Link stopped and folded his arms in front of him, resting them on the edge on the couch. "Sorry", he smiled. "I just wanted to comfort you".

Rhett smiled as he looked over at Link. To see his clear blue eyes starring back at him, and those soft, pink lips of his that ached to be against his, to his luxurious dark hair that he would do anything to just run his fingers through it. 

"I appreciate you comforting me but I don't want you to pet me like I do with Barbara", Rhett began. "I don't want to feel like a dog, even though I do feel sick like one". 

Link smiled. "I'll let you get some rest than". 

Rhett looked up to Link and couldn't help but smile. He slowly closed his eyes as he snuggled his head into the pillow beneath him.

Link leant down and kissed the top of Rhett's head before allowing the taller man to get some rest.

\---- 

A few hours later, Rhett wakes up. Feeling completely refreshed. He continues to rest his head the pillow as he catches sight of Link. He looks so calm and hot as he sits down in his desk chair with his eyes locked on the screen of his laptop. 

Link looks up for a second and notices Rhett staring at him. "Well look whose up" 

Link smiled as Rhett sat himself up on the couch. 

"I feel a whole lot better", Rhett says as he yawns and stretches his arms out in front of him. 

"I guess all you needed was a power nap", Link says with a grin. 

Rhett lets out a slight chuckle. "Yes. Power nap". 

Rhett smiles to himself before getting up and making his way over to Link. He walks behind the desk and kneels down next to his friend. 

Link notices. "What's up, man?" 

Rhett looks up to Link's smiling face. "Thanks for taking care of me". 

"I'm happy too, you know that", Link says before turning his attention back to his laptop. 

Rhett stands up. "I wish there was a way I could repay you". Rhett gradually gets up on Link's lap, and starts to trail kisses in the crook of his neck. 

"Um, Rhett", Link chimes in. "We actu--- 

Link is interrupted by Rhett's lips pressed against his, and he suddenly didn't know how to react. He grabs Rhett's wrists and pulled him away as he look deep into his friend's hazel eyes. 

"What are you doing?" Link questioned.

Rhett brought his hand to Link's cheek as he lightly caressed it with his thumb. 

"I just want you", Rhett began. "I want to thank you for taking good care of me" 

"Rhett I-", Link is suddenly interrupted again by Rhett's lips. 

Rhett pressed himself deep into Link as he ran his hands down the smaller man's torso and down to his lap. He cupped his hand around Link's crotch, feeling his dick under his jeans. 

Link knew what Rhett wanted. And Link wanted Rhett. Link broke the kiss as he slid his shirt off over his head and threw it across the room. He watched as Rhett did the same as he slid off of his lap and down to his knees. Rhett reached his hands up and unbuttoned Link's jeans and yanking them off of the smaller man, in one swift movement. 

Rhett got back up in Link's lap again, and began kissing him. He kissed him deeply as he trailed his hands down the dark haired man and grasp his dick. He lightly stroked Link as he slid himself off of Link's lap. He leaned himself into his friend as he gradually took Link's cock into his mouth. Slowly licking the tip and down his shaft, making Link softly moan out in pleasure. 

Rhett continued to suck Link off as he reached a hand down and grasp hold of his own dick and began to get himself off. He stroke his hand over himself as he move his mouth along Link's cock, in the same steady movements. 

"I want you to come on my face". Rhett glanced up at Link as he instantly took Link back in his mouth once more. He made sure to slide Link all the way in, hitting the back of his throat. 

Not a moment to soon, Link had finished. On Rhett's face. Even in his mouth. 

The sticky, white substance of Link, covering Rhett's face as he finished off in his hand. 

With beads of sweat forming on his forehead, Rhett stood up. He looked down at Link. "I'll let you get back to work now" 

Link immediately grabbed Rhett's waist and pulled him down into his lap, making the taller man giggle. 

"Hey", Rhett chuckled. 

Link looked up into Rhett's eyes as he brought the taller man in for a kiss. He pulled away, eyes still fixed on Rhett, as he gradually bit his buttom lip. "I love you Rhett". 

Rhett smiled as he kissed Link once more. "I love you too" 

Rhett rested his head on Link's chest and the two men couldn't help but smile as they laid there in each other's arms, in complete solace from what they had just done.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr now. Go follow me, I'm @BlondeForDaze over on Tumblr. 
> 
> Be. Your. Mythical. Best!!!!!!


End file.
